


Garden

by HellsLittleLiar



Series: Family Life [4]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsLittleLiar/pseuds/HellsLittleLiar
Summary: Moominmamma thinks about her children.





	Garden

Moominmamma hadn't always had a garden, which is why she took such pride in the one she had. Her grandmother had kept a useful garden full of herbs to use in her medicines and potions, while her own mother only kept flowers in her own garden.

Moominmamma preferred to grow vegetables. She had her little herb garden just outside the kitchen and plenty of flowers to pretty the place up, but her favourite plants to grow were the ones that helped her feed her family. 

She loved being able to cook and bake meals for her loved ones - thrived on taking care of the children. It was the nature of moomins to only be able to produce one child and even that was difficult for them, so Moominmamma and Moominpappa had felt very lucky when their little Moomin came along. Then when Moomin asked them to adopt his friend, Sniff, of course Moominmamma agreed immediately. It may be the nature of moomins to only have one child, but it was the nature of Moominmamma to be a mother and she'd always wanted a large family.

Despite Little My practically forcing herself on the moomin family, Moominmamma was delighted to have a daughter (although she would never tell the Mymble in fear that it would upset her - not that much did). Moominmamma also enjoyed doting on the children that didn't live with them, but she still considered her own; Snufkin and Snorkmaiden and The Snork. 

Having a lot of food growing in her garden meant that she had a lot of food to cook, and so she had an excuse to invite all of her children to dinner whenever she wanted. She offered as often as possible, although not all of them always accepted. Especially Snork, who tended to be busy trying to build his flying ship.

Snufkin, surprisingly, accepted every time. Moominmamma wasn't sure why she was so surprised by this, as when left to his own devices he'd only eat fish and berries. She worried that he wouldn't eat enough on his winter travels, and so she loaded him down with food every time he left. He did always come back skinnier. Of course, the food wouldn't last the whole winter but she didn't think he'd be able to carry an entire season's worth of food, so she couldn't give him more. Moominmamma made sure to offer for him to stay whenever he dropped by the house, even though he wasn't there very often.

Snorkmaiden did usually accept meals and was around the house often enough for Moominmamma to feed her, which helped Moominmamma's worrying. She was also the only one Moominmamma trusted to be able to cook proper meals for herself (and her brother).

Today, all of the children and Moominpappa were helping Moominmamma pick the last harvest of the year. The crops were plentiful and had grown well. Moominmamma clasped her hands together, satisfied that they had enough to have a huge dinner party and plenty left over to send with Snufkin or store in the pantry.

Perhaps this year, her children would enjoy learning how to make jam. Moomin smiled at her as he offered her his basket of fruits. Maybe she'd also teach them how to make pie. She was sure they would enjoy it.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Moominmamma...so much...


End file.
